Tibanna/Leyendas
thumb|Un corte muestra el funcionamiento interno de un bloque de [[Carbonita/Leyendas|carbonita usado para transportar gas tibanna.]] El Tibanna era una rara forma de materia encontrada tanto en forma de gas como en forma líquida. En su estado natural como gas, el tibanna se encontraba en gran parte de las atmósferas de varios planetas, especialmente en Bespin, donde era procesado en la Ciudad de las Nubes; también se encontraba en planetas como Genarius, Kaer, Kril'Dor, Ord Ibanna, Rendili, Taloraan y Yorn Skot. Características El gas tibanna era excretado por los Beldon, enormes criaturas llenas de gas. El gas era un subproducto de los vapores consumidos por los Beldon. El tibanna era extraído de la atmósfera de Bespin mientras los gases atmosféricos se elevaban por las corrientes ascendentes a través de los ventiladores de la Ciudad de las Nubes. El gas se procesaba y se envasaba en carbonita para que fuera transportado fuera del planeta. El gas tibanna aumentaba cuatro veces su producción de energía cuando la luz cohesiva lo atravesaba. Por lo tanto, cuando se sellaba por rotación (compactado a nivel atómico), se utilizaba tibanna como agente conductor de blásters y otras armas de energía, produciendo mayores rendimientos de energía y, por lo tanto, mayores cantidades de daños. La mayoría de las armas personales no podían tolerar este aumento de potencia, pero los blásters montados en naves se beneficiaban enormemente del uso del gas tibanna. Algunas excepciones de esto eran los rifles serie DC de Industrias BlasTech, que utilizaban gas tibanna para producir disparos ionizados potentes que dañaban tanto a los orgánicos como a los droides, algo que era crucial para ganar la Guerra de los Clones. El tibanna también se usaba para hacer una variante del disparo ionizado de la serie DC, lo que hizo que la producción de energía de las armas fuera imperceptible a simple vista. El proceso de sellado por rotación estaba prohibido, excepto en Bespin, naturalmente, Se utilizaba gas tibanna sellado por rotación como refrigerante para el hipermotor. Los gigantes gaseoso con cantidades significantes de gas tibanna se sabe que poseen una capa llama tibanosfera. Usos thumb|230px|[[Plataformas de gas Tibanna en Kril'Dor.]] El tibanna se usaba a menudo como combustible de calefacción en muchos planetas, aunque tenía que ser refinado en un estado sólido o en su estado líquido para que fuera útil. También se usaban en su forma de gas para aumentar el poder de los blásters u otras armas. Un tipo llamado tibanna no sellado por rotación se utilizaba como refrigerante para hipermotores. Cuando se integraba en un artefacto explosivo, el rendimiento aumentaría lo suficiente como para destruir toda una base militar, aunque esto se basaba en cuánto se utilizaba. El TibannaX era un isótopo especial del gas tibanna usado en los InvisiblesX. Sus emisiones de iones se enfriaban en varios milisegundos, haciendo que el InvisibleX fuera casi imposible de rastrear. Historia Durante las Guerras Clon, los soldados clones de la República Galáctica usaron el tibanna líquido altamente inflamable para calentar su puesto de escucha en la Luna Rishi. Sin embargo, cuando los droides de batalla B1 atacaron la base, el soldado Hevy usó el tibanna líquido para destruir el puesto de escucha. En algún momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Señor del crimen Tyber Zann robó una gran cantidad de gas tibanna de Bespin, quitándole el robo al príncipe Xizor e hizo una gran cantidad de dinero vendiéndolo en el mercado negro. El Escuadrón Pícaro de la Alianza Rebelde atacó un gran suministro de gas del Imperio, que estaba siendo extraído en el gigante gaseoso Taloraan. El gas era un bien vital para la Alianza antes de la Batalla de Endor. Wedge Antilles y el Escuadrón Pícaro lideraron un asalto aéreo contra la Ciudad Nube, cuyo principal objetivo era asegurar tantas plataformas de gas tibanna como fuera posible. Durante la época de la Nueva República, Luke Skywalker hizo que un cartucho de gas tibanna explotara, liberándose así de una trampa en la base de los Piratas de Cavrilhu. En el 14 DBY, Kril'Dor fue el lugar de una misión de la Nueva República para liberar una plataforma minera de gas tibanna del Remanente Imperial. Janden Korr y Wedge Antilles participaron en la exitosa misión. En el momento de la Crisis del Nido Oscuro, el gas tibanna estaba siendo robado por los Enlazados para usarlo en la creciente fuerza militar Killik. El TibannaX también era un recurso importante para el uso de los cazas estelares Invisibles de los Jedi. Xtib, la compañía que producía el TibannaX, fue comprada más tarde por Negocios Bornaryn. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)|Novelización Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''First Contact'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' }} Fuentes *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * }} Categoría:Gases Categoría:Tecnología